The blue clothes
by Android18 is the Best
Summary: Bra has to wear other clothes!!! Is it a nightmare??? Or is it real??? You'll read it in: The blue clothes!!!
1. Other clothes?

The blue clothes  
  
It was a day of peace, it was a day of rest, it was a day of... "Mum!!!" ...yelling.   
"Mummy!!!" "Bra! Shut up!" "No! Trunks! Not for you!!!" "Hum!" "Mum!!!"   
"What Bra!" "Where are my clothes!!!" "I throwed them away!" "Why?"   
"You wear those things every day!" "Ye! It was my favourit! That's why!"   
"Huh! Don't yell at me like that!" "Well...just wait when daddy's back!   
He liked my clothes too!" "Oh no! He didn't!" "Yes! He did!"   
"How do you know?" "Cause when I'm wearing that! He'll do   
anything what I say". "Oh!" *ding-dong* "Daddy!!!" "Vegeta!!!"  
"I'll open the door!" "No I am!!!" "I am!" "Sorry! But I am!"   
Trunks opened the door. "Hey dad!" "Shut up! Brat!" "He's mad".  
"Daddy!!!" "Huh! Leave me alone!" "Huh?"  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
"Vegeta? Everything alright?" "No". "Why Vegeta?" "I saw a girl wearing clothes like my little   
princess and I said something to that girl and than I saw she didn't had light blue hair but purple hair!"   
"And that's why your mad?" "Yes!" "Oh! You were a shamed of what you did?"  
"Of course!" "Oh! Excuse me! So...you think Bra should wear other clothes?"   
"Ye! That's a good idea!!!"   
  
~At breakfast~  
  
The lovely family of Vegeta were eating diner. "Mum! This is delicious!" "Thank you Trunks!"  
"Your welcome!" "Princess!" "Ye daddy?" "I have to tell you something..." "Oh?" "You have   
to wear...*gulp*other clothes!!!" "Huh! Daddy no!!!" "Great dad!" "Vegeta! You did it!  
"Daddy! Why?" asked Bra sad. "Other girls wear those clothes too!!!" "Ye! So!"   
"I don't want you to be laughed at!" "Huh! Daddy!" "Dad!" "Vegeta!!!" "What?!"  
  
~At the mall~  
  
"What's wrong Bra?" "Nothing!" "You have the same attitude like your father!" "Ye! So!"  
"Your a royal thing". "Do I look like a royal thing?!" "Ye!" "Uh! I hate you!"   
"Bra! Do you hate me because I throwed your clothes away?" "Yes!" "I know".   
Bra and Bulma walked furter. "Huh! Bra! isn't it beautiful?" "Huh?" Bra looked up.  
"Wow! It's perfect for you! Blue clothes and blue hair! That's just perfect for you!"  
"Oh great". "C'mon Bra! You have to try this!" Bulma pulled Bra inside.  
  
~In the store~  
  
"Hello miss! Can I help you?" "Ye! Can you get that blue clothes for me please? She wants to fit it".  
"Want?!" "Bra! Shut up!" "Alright! Just wait a minute please". "Bra! Behave yourself! Your just like   
Trunks when he was your age!" "Ye! So?" "Uh! Bra!" "Do you want a bra too?" "No! Her name is Bra".  
"Oh! Sorry! A mastake! I'll never do it again! I promise!" "This will do fine, thank you!" Bra and Bulma  
walked to the dressingrooms. "Bra! In the mean time...shut!...up! Alright?!" "Hum! What ever!"   
"Go! And dress up!" "Okay, okay! I'm going! I'm going!" I wonder how I look like in this...I think...nice   
enough for me! Bra came out of the dressingroom. "And? Huh! It's beautiful!" "I think the same!"   
"Huh? Don't you have to say 'ye right!'?" "No! I think this is perfect for me!" "So...you want   
to have that thing?" "It's not a thing! Mum! They are clothes!" "Huh? Are you feeling alright?"  
"Of course I am! I love blue clothes! Didn't you know that?" "I thought red was your favourit color".  
"Red! Don't be silly! That's the uglyist color you ever can imagin!" "O...so that means you have   
a new favourit color?" "Ye!" "That's great dear". "Thanks!" "So...you wanna buy it?"   
"Buy? I want to have it!" "O! Okay! You can have it!" "Yes!"  
  
~At home~  
  
Bra ran to her room. "Princess!" "Sorry! No time!" "Huh? What's wrong with her?"   
"She only wants to wear her new clothes right now". "O".  
  
~Couple of hours later~  
  
"Mum! I'm home!" "That's great Trunks". "Hey Trunks! Guess what!" "What?" "Your girlfriend is here!"  
"What girlfriend?" "Hey! Trunks!" "Huh? Pan-chan?!?!?!" "Ye?" "Bra! Are you nuts! She isn't my girlfriend!!!"  
"Oh! And what's that!" "What?" "It's written all over your face!" "Uh Bra..." "What now Trunks!"   
"Your wearing other clothes!" "Ye! Didn't you know I already knew that!" "Well...no!" "Your so pathettic Trunks!  
And a prince too! Shame on you!" "Uh huh!" Trunks scrached his head.  
  
~The next morning At school~  
  
"Hey Bra! Wazzup!" "I'm fine! That's wazzup!" "Oh! Everything alright?" "I said I'm fine! Okay! Are you deaf!   
Or something?" "Okay okay! I heard you! Just shut up, already!" "Huh! How dare you! Talking to a princess   
like that!" "What princess! Your not real!" "Of course I'm real! Why am I here? Huh? Now your speechless!  
Cause you don't dare to yell at me like that!" "Of course I can! B*tch!" "Huh! How dare you! In front of a   
princess!" "I dare everything in front of you! Cause your not a princess!" "Oh yes, I am!" "Oh no, your not!"  
"Yes, I am!" "No, your not!" "Yes, I am!" Marron came by. "Hey! Princess of all saiyens! Hey champ!   
Everything doing fine?" "No!" "Huh? Is everything NOT alright?" "Yes!" "But Bra! I'm so surprised!"   
Bra and Pan stopped fighting. "Why?" Bra began to blush. "Your wearing other clothes than you always wear!"  
"Grrr! Was that the only thing your gonna say?!!?" "Um...ye!" "I thought your gonna give me a good speech!!!"  
"But...that's boring!" "Oh ye! Is this boring too!" Bra pointed to the school and made a energieball. "Huh! Bra!   
You wouldn't!"  
  
Author: 'And what does Marron don't want Bra to do? I don't know! Maybe you'll get know the next chapter!!!'  
Bra:'And please review! I'm getting nervous!' 


	2. Oh! Happy day!

The blue clothes  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Oh ye! Is this boring too!" Bra pointed to the school and made an energieball. "Huh!   
Bra! You wouldn't!" "What! This!" "No! Bra! Don't!!!" "Hm hm hm! Ha ha ha ha ha  
haaaa!!!" "Your just scared you'll get hit! Aren't you?" "No! Bra! I'm not!   
Disappointed?" "Grrr! How dare you?" "Just like this!" "What!" Marron ran in speed  
to Bra and attacked! Her hand hit Bra's neck.Bra landed on the ground and was just   
lying there. "Huh! Marron! You killed her!" Pan ran to Bra and sat down next to her.  
"Cool!" "Thanks! Aw!" "What is it?" "My hand! Is al blue!" "Well! Now your hand   
has the same color as the clothes and the hair of Bra!" "Ye!" "Ha ha ha haaaaa!!!"  
  
~At CC~  
  
"Miss Briefs! Are you there?" "Ye! Oh hi there Marron and Pan! Everything okay?"  
"No!" "Why?" "You see um...Bra did a little bit father stuff". "So?" "She wanted to   
destroy the whole school!" "Ye!" "Well! Your making a BIG mastake! My Bra will   
never do that kind of stuff!" "But...here she is!" Marron pointed to Bra who was lying   
harmless on the floor. "Huh! Bra!" "We told you!" "Ye so! That still doesn't mean that   
your telling the truth!" "Huh!" "I've got to arrest you two! For murder!" "We didn't kill   
her!" "But maybe you did!" "Listen! She's our best friend! We never kill her! Or if   
she's doing bad things!" "Ye! We NEVER kill her! The princess of all saiyens!"   
"You've got a point there!" Vegeta was on the balcony and heard everything they said.  
He flew of the balcony and landed behind the girls. "Did you talk about me?" "Huh!  
Vegeta! I thought you were under the shower!" "I was and I'm finished now!" "Oh!  
I didn't know!" "You never know! Woman!" "Huh?" "And take good care of my   
princess for me!" Vegeta stook his thumb up. "Wait vegeta! Where are you going?"  
"To an island where I can rest in peace!" "Huh! You don't mean...?" "Of course I   
mean it! Sorry for the interruption! Good-bye!" "Huh! Vegeta! Come back!" Vegeta  
flew away from CC. "*huh* Vegeta. It's all your fault! Now I lost my husband too!"  
"It's not our fault!" "Of course it is! You never may come in!" Bulma shut the door   
behind her and the girls were speechless. "Um..." "What do we have to do now   
Marron?" "Don't ask me. I thought you were the brains!" "But I'm not!" "Oh!" "Your   
older than me Marron! You've got to be the brains!" "No! I'm just eighteen!"  
"Ye! But I'm fifteen!" "Hum!" They both crossed they're arms.   
  
~Inside~  
  
"Bra! Wake up honey! Bra! Can you hear me? Huh! Oh no! She's really gone!!!"   
Bulma began to cry. "Ahahahahhaaaaa!!! And Vegeta too! Ahahahaaaaa!!!"  
Bra woke up from her sleep. She gasped. "Mum?" Bulma stopped crying.   
"Huh?" She looked up. "Bra!" She hugged her daughter. "Mum! Are you allright?"  
"What are you asking? Of course I'm allright! Are you?" "Ye! I didn't feel better".  
"Oh! Happy day!" "But mum..." "What Bra? Is there something wrong?" "Yes!"   
"What?" "I wanted to destroy the school". "Huh! But than the girls were telling the  
truth!" "What girls?" "Marron and Pan!" "Did you got angry to them?! Well?!?!"  
"A little bit! But that's not the problem!" "Oh! What is it than?" "Um...ye! Your   
right! That is the problem! Oh silly me!" "Your always bin silly!" "Huh?" "Just go  
after them and say sorry!" "Why should I?" "Cause I'm telling you to!" "Oh! But  
I'm the parent here!" "Is that the only thing you come up with?" "Uh..." "Well!"  
"Uh...I don't know!" "Grrr! Here I am! Standing! Like an innocent princess! Of  
all saiyens! I'm not a real human! I'm half saiyen! Half earthling! And that's that!   
It's over! I'm dressed in blue! Not in red! And I'm harmless! You see! I don't   
hurt anyone! Only who is standing in my way!!!" Bra powerd herself up, like her  
dad. And Bulma was just standing there doing nothing but thinking; what is this  
child? My child? Or Vegeta's? She couldn't handle this child she only wanted to  
know how she can be so strong!Her father's side!She thought. It's Vegeta's  
side! She's so stubborn! Just like a royal thing! But...I'm not royal! And she is!!!  
"Bra! Stop that! Your hurting yourself! Please listen to me! I'll make you some red  
clothes! I promise! If you stop powering up! Please Bra! Do what I say! Please!  
I'll try to make the same outfit again! Okay?" Bra stopped. "Okay mum!   
Whatever you say!"   
  
~At school~  
  
What have I done! I think Pan and Marron aren't my friends anymore! And...the  
most of all...my dad is somewhere on this stupid planet!*huh* "Stupid!" Pan and  
Marron were walking together like always. "Huh? Marron look! Isn't that Bra?"  
"Why yes! It's her!" "But...she looks different some how! But...what?" "Hum...she   
got her old clothes back!" "Ye! Now I see it!" Pan and Marron ran to Bra. "Hey!  
you! Over there! Does anyone teasing you! Or in the old days!" "Huh?" Bra looked  
up and saw her two best friends. "Huh! Pan! Marron!" "Bra!!!" They ran to eachother  
and hugged. "Oh! I missed you!" "We too!" "But...what happened while I was dead?"  
"You were dead?" The eyes of Pan and Marron were pulled out of there eye holes.  
"Gee Marron! You really DID kill her!" "Ye! Um...I'm sorry!" "It's okay! I only fell a   
sleep!" *phew* "And the think I was worried!" "Ye!" "But...I am!" "Huh? Why?"  
"My daddy! Flew to an island!" "Wich one?" "I don't know!!! Huh! Now I'm doing it   
again!" Bra began to cry. "I can't stop it! Ahahahahaaaaaa!!!" "It's not your fault Bra".  
"Of course it is! Ahahahhahhaaaaaaaaa!!!" "Um..." On that moment Vegeta came and   
landed in front of Bra. "It's okay princess! I'm here!" "Huh! It's the prince!" Bra   
looked up. "Huh?" "That's right! It's me!" "Daddy?" "It's okay! Just skip this stupid  
garbage for one day! And train with me!" "No daddy! I can't! Just...come home with  
me!" "Why?" "Were gonna celebrate!" "For what?" "That your home again! And that  
I've got my old clothes back! That you can recognise me every day!" "Huh?   
Hahahahaaaa!!!" "Oh princess! Your as funny like me!" "Thanks daddy!" Bra gave  
her father a kiss. She was very happy that she got her father back and her old red   
clothes!  
  
The end  
  
Author:'And? How was it? Bad? Good? Well than! Please...'  
Pan, Bra & Marron:'...review!'  
Author:'Huh?' 


End file.
